Back
by Moon-Goddess-Lee
Summary: He held her tight to him . . . . . . .ON HOLD SORRY
1. Leaving

Hey here is a new story and sorry for the chapter being so short

He held her tight to him, when all of a sudden he heard her grunt. He looked down and saw her eyes open, her eyes were like glisening blue lakes to him. When she moved he let his hold on her lossen a little.

He stood up and picked her up and took her to the well. He then put her down next to the well and started to walk away when all of a sudden she said, "Wait, please don't leave." she begged.

He said, "Why there is no reason for me to stay." said the man coldly.

"Yes there is." she pleaded.

"No there is not besides you have my brother" he said again coldly.

"But . . . . . she didn't finish, she jumped down the well without looking back. But if she would have she would have seen him down on his knees crying.

She got up and out of the well and ran out of her yard and went to a secret place she went to that no one else knew about that she had found along time ago.

When she got there she wondered what the hell he was thinking about or doing and also wondered how he was feeling at the moment.

**"He probably thought that i ran away because I was scared of him. Yeah right he knows how I feel about him." **she said to herself while she was crying her eyes out behind the tree.

Hey people sorry for this being a short chapter but it was a first for the story.

electric dog demon


	2. A few years later

another chapter for know

It had been a few years since she had last seen him. Her friends had tried to get her to go out with Hogo but she said "NO" each time they asked her.

She missed one person in mind so much, but she couldn't go back because the jewel was complete and because of the letter he had left in the well saying something to her along the lines of this, as she remebers it.

Dear Kagome,

I know this will be hard for you but, I don't know how to say this. I am sorry for what I said and what I did. I wasn't thinking at all about how you felt. I hope we can meet sometime in your time in the future. If you wish to see me just look around and you will see me I promise.

Sincerely,

Your old friend

She still had the letter but Kagome didn't look at it again after she read it the first time. Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when her friends came up to her and said "Guess what happened to Yumi!" they shouted.

"What happened to her?" asked Kagome bored.

"Remeber when Hogo asked her out." the two said.

"Yes, why what happened between those two?" asked Kagome.

"WellHogoaskedYumitomarryhim." they shouted way to fast.

"Ok slow down you two, did you say that Hogo asked Yumi to marry him?" asked Kagome confused.

"YES" they shouted.

"Ok and what did Yumi say to him then?" asked Kagome curious.

"She said yes!" they both said very loud.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Kagome.

"We didn't think you wouldn't like it." they said surprised.

"No I am just happy for her is all." explained Kagome.

They talked some more then Eri and Sane had to go and left Kagome alone to wonder around. Once night time came she was starting to head home when a car was pulling up from behind her.

She started to run away from the car, but it just chased after her until she got trapped in an alley way. Four guys got out of the car and walked towards her with knives.

Then out of nowhere someone jumped in behind them and killed them all. Kagome was down on her hands and knees with her hands covering her head. "Hey are you all right or not miss?" asked a male stranger looking down at her silver covered head of hair.

"Um . . . . . she was a little scared to answer so she stayed quiet. The man who had saved her walked over to her and helped her up. When she saw his face she immediately took her hands from his and ran with lightening speed away from him.

He chased after her in the shadows until he saw her stop at a tree and walk into the forest. He walked into the forest and followed her scent.

Once he found her he walked over to her and said, "Please let me take you somewhere safe for a few days." said the man.

"No." said Kagome being stubborn and still shocked that he had followed her.

"Why not Kagome don't you remeber or reconize me at all from a long time ago?" asked the man sarcastically.

"Yes I remeber I just didn't know I would ever see you again." whispered Kagome.

"Oh so you completely forgot about me and went on with your life thinking I wouldn't show up." asked the man a little pissed off.

"No its not that." said Kagome trying to explain the whole thing.

"Then what is i . . . . . he was cut off when Kagome got up and walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

He deepened the kiss then they broke for air. "What or why did you do that for Kagome?" asked the man.

"Well I missed you alot thats all." said Kagome blushing.

He didn't speak again and the next thing he knows Kagome had already left the forest by now. He jumped up into the sky and followed her back home to make sure she would be safe. When Kagome got inside he went on his way home as well.

thats the end if this chapter hope you enjoyed it please r&r see ya bye.

electric dog demon


	3. A few days later

The next few days Kagome went to work as usual, then went to the mall after work to go and get stop to buy some things for herself and a couple of things her mother asked for her to pick up and bring to her when Kagome could visit.

Night time came around and Kagome was lying on her couch reading a book when some one knocked on her door. She got up and answered the door, when she opened it she immediately closed it.

Why does he keep bugging me, she was pulled out of her thoughts when he knocked on the door again. Kagome opened the door and let him come in.

"What do you want with me Sesshomaru." asked Kagome a little annouyed.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds then said, "Nothing its just I wanted to see you and to make sure you were all right." explained Sesshomaru.

"Oh well I am just fine and nothing else has happened." said Kagome.

"Ok well I guess I should be going then." said Sesshomaru.

"No please um . . . . stay for a while if you want to." said Kagome.

"Sure thats if your ok with it." said Sesshomaru.

She let him stay for a while then he had to go and head home. He asked her if she would like to go out for coffee in the morning and she said yes.

So she had to get up way earlier than usual on the weekends. The next day she got up and went to Sino's coffee shop after she got dressed.

While there she waited for Sesshomaru. She saw him walk up and she said hello. They caught up on old times and planned for lunch on Friday at 12:30 at Sino's coffee shop.

um sorry for this chapter being so short there while be another chapter later on i hope you all like this story.

electric dog demon


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION READERS!

Hey all I know I haven't updated in a long time and that I keep posting new stories and not working on my older ones so here is the big update!

I'M RE-WRITING MY OLD STORIES AND WILL BE POSTING THE RE-WRITTEN ONES AS SOON AS I CAN.

I can't say when they will be posted because I have a part time job now which takes up half of my time now. But I will try to get everything posted in due time. And I'll even possibly include an extra chapter with each story.

JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALL THE UPDATE THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE WITH ME AND PUTTING UP WITH ME NOT POSTING STUFF AS FAST AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED.

Well I have to go for now hope to hear from you all soon.

Ja Ne

~Moon-Goddess-Lee


End file.
